


Prophet of Smiles

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Someone brought up the idea of the pc being a guardian angel and I just, Sort of? - Freeform, endgame spoilers, went wild with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: As Habit fills the Habitat with laughing gas, an angel confronts him.





	Prophet of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> In the discord someone made a joke about the Flower kid being an actual kid; which then evolved into the character we played being their gaurdian angel. This idea has haunted me since we joked about it. So here u guys go!

Laurel stared at the man in front of them, silently judging him as he continued his mad speech. This man, who had stolen their teeth, and planned to steal others. This man, who kept the sorrowful people here and did nothing to make them happy so he could steal their teeth from them! This horrid man, whose madness had hurt every one of the denizens of this place! Why, if their charge was not in this room they would have struck him down with the fury of the heavens!

....No, no they wouldn't. They couldn't do that to Boris. They could never hurt the child they had failed to protect. No matter what he did to them. They could feel the cold, sticky blood drip down their newest bodies mouth as they continued to watch him. He hadn't meant it, he hadn't recognized them, Laurel tried to convince them self. But he had meant it, Laurel knew that, so now they had to pass judgement. Did they attack him or leave?

On one hand, he was a danger to others, including their charge. He had made a faint device that could honestly kill a person if they breathed in it's smog-like gas for too long. He had also planned on stealing people's teeth, by ripping them out if Laurel's encounter with his dentist chair was any indication....On the other hand, if they could calm him down maybe he wouldn't hurt others. Laurel remembered how gentle his soul was as a kid. Maybe that gentleness was still there, somewhere under all the pain and anger. His assistant had said that he was still a 'softie' as the humans put it and Tiff implied that he was quite emotional (although Laurel wasn't sure if that was a good thing considering what they had seen of their former charge's mental state so far).

They were so lost in thought that they hadn't noticed Habit getting closer, until he had grabbed their shoulder; causing them to startle and slam their fist into his chest. All they could process was the sound of the window breaking.

Oh.

Oh Lord.

Please no; not Boris.

Please, they knew he had made mistakes but he didn't deserve this!

Please, grant him mercy - they, they knew he could change! 

Just give him the chance to repe-

Laurel flinched as they felt a small hand grab their own, bringing them back to reality. They blinked their eyes as they tried to process the area around them.

The first thing their eyes focused on was their current charge, who seemed to be safe albeit concerned (Laurel didn't blame them). Then they looked at where Habit had been standing before they had panicked, where he was currently getting back up. He hadn't died. Laurel felt a rush of relief pass through them, followed by a heavy brick of guilt as he turned his head, making the bruising on his face more apparent. They had hurt him. Why did they keep failing Boris? Over and over again they failed him: They couldn't stop his father, couldn't stop the bullies, and now they were the one causing the pain he felt. They were a terrible ~~guardian~~

Laurel took a deep breath and stopped themselves. Blaming them self wouldn't help anyone. Hiding their true self and pretending to be someone else wouldn't help; it never helped. 

They looked down at the child next to them, their new charge, then at Boris. If all they did was wallow in their sorrow, they would never get anything done. The world and it's heavens would leave them and their charge - no charges, for they had never truly been taken off Boris' job - if they continued down this horrid path. They needed to do something, something that they should have done an eternity ago.

Slowly, they floated towards Boris, who hadn't moved since he had picked himself off the ground. His eyes looked so resigned Laurel noticed, as if the light with in him had been snuffed out. Hopefully it wasn't too late to help him. They put their arms around him, kissed the top of his head, and quietly said 3 small words.

"I'm so sorry."

Boris looked so confused, though Laurel didn't blame him. They would have been confused too if they were in his shoes. "Y are you apologiziing to me?"

Oh. That's right; they looked nothing like the monstrous look they had when he was younger. That wouldn't be too hard to fix though. They closed their eyes, let out a breath, and let their newest skin fall, allowing their true self to be shown.

Habit gasped, and quietly asked, "Larel?"

They nodded, tears in their many eyes, and pulled him closer. The two of them stood there silently, holding someone they had thought they had lost a long time ago. Habit kept apologizing to them, to their kid, to Kamal, to everyone who he had brought into his plan. Laurel accepted the apology and quietly listened as he continued to ramble. It was the least they could do, after all this time.

After what could have been hours, Laurel felt two tugs at their pant leg which made them look down. It was their little flower, who raised something up to Laurel: a small, white flower. They tried to take it from the kid, but when they reached down the kid pulled it away. They understood the message and instead picked up the kid, holding their little flower up to their chest. The kid turned to Habit and held the flower up to him. Both Laurel's and Boris' eyes widened as they final recognized what it was: a tooth lily. The flower the two of them had grown together after Millie gave their child the seed and it Boris' favorite flower. Hesitantly, he reached out and took the flower from the kid's hands. He stood there, staring at the lily before looking back up them, "I dont under-sand. You to know all about me... and you came to see me anyway?"

Laurel smiled and nodded, and their kid tried to nod but almost fell out of Laurel's arms instead. Laurel and Boris quietly laughed, before he stopped and looked at them again. "Larel?"

They tilted their head, an invitation for him to continue. "...Do you th'nk I can... b good?"

They stared at Boris, examining the question he presented and his actions. After thinking for awhile, Laurel answered.

* * *

As they walked out of the Habitat, hand in hand with both of their children, Laurel made a promise, to both their children and to them-self. They would no longer allow themselves to be weighted down by the failures of their past. They would only look forward, towards the shining future they would help their charges make.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure if this is garbage or not. But I've been working on this for 4 days so I'm posting it. Criticism welcome!


End file.
